


would it be better

by FaultyParagon



Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Baby Yang, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Yang asks about Raven, and Tai wonders with her. Baby!Yang.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	would it be better

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with a friend tonight. What a weird way to end an odd day.

would it be better

"But why did Mom leave?" Her voice was soft, sweet, innocent.

Tai winced, pulling the girl onto his lap. With a gentle smile, he murmured, "But Mummy's right here- she's baking in the kitchen. Can't you smell it?"

The scent of chocolate chip cookies and vanilla and _love_ entered Yang's nose as she took in a deep breath, a smile immediately spreading across her face. Tai smiled instinctively, bouncing his older daughter on his knee.

Despite her cheery smile, however, Yang's face turned back up at him. "But, Daddy, Uncle Qrow said that my- my real mom left. Why?"

 _Dammit, Qrow…_ "We can talk about that later, honey. When you're older. All that matters now is that Mummy's cookies are almost ready, right?"

Her little face was still troubled, though. "But... wouldn't it be better if Mom _and_ Mummy stayed?"

Tai smiled, pressing a kiss against Yang's forehead. "No, honey. It's all for the best."

For a moment, Yang pouted and her eyes flashed red, and Tai's heart seized within his chest. What was he to say? She looked just like her mother, even at such a young age- Yang was so much like Raven in so many ways that he wanted to weep when he saw her.

He loved Raven, still. But he also loved Summer. And he loved his girls. And no matter how much love had been there, Raven wasn't a safe person for them to be around.

He leaned back into the sofa, staring up at the ceiling for a brief moment. _Please be safe,_ he thought wearily. _Please be okay, Rae._

Because he would never protect Raven Branwen ever again, and she'd never protect Tai again, whether his heart longed for her or not.

Summer's arms wrapped around his neck from behind, and he felt a light kiss press against his temple. "Cookies are ready," Summer murmured, her voice soft and husky.

Instinctively, he turned his head and kissed her jaw, smiling despite himself at her quiet tenderness. "'Kay, Summer."

And that was that. Yang ate her cookies, Summer left to feed baby Ruby, and Tai washed the dishes in the sink. In his mind, however, he could perfectly visualize Raven standing outside of the kitchen window, watching him with that calculating but clumsy gaze. He missed Raven, truly.

But at the thought of the ferocity of her anger, the sharpness of her blade, the quickness of her betrayal... he didn't miss having her in Yang's life.

_Be safe, Rae._

Because he wouldn't be there to protect her ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
